


“Master and servant”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Light Side Sith Warrior, Master & Servant, Sith Code, Sith Shenanigans, Sith'ari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  A kiss is a harmless thing. Well, for most people that is. But a young Sith apprentice is not allowed to behave like a normal teenage boy. Members of his ancient order learned to fear that love will compromise the connection to the Dark Side of the Force.Time frame: The story takes place 45 BBY.Planet of choice: NabooDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

Title: _“Master and servant”_ , a Nagina vignette

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
_Keep the vampires from your door_

_Feels like fire_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_Dreams are like angels_  
_They keep bad at bay-bad at bay_  
_Love is the light_  
_Scaring darkness away-yeah_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_-The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
_Keep the vampires from your door_  
_When the chips are down I'll be around_  
_With my undying, death-defying_  
_Love for you_

_Envy will hurt itself_  
_Let yourself be beautiful_  
_Sparkling love, flowers_  
_And pearls and pretty girls_  
_Love is like an energy_  
_Rushin' rushin' inside of me_

_This time we go sublime_  
_Lovers entwine-divine divine_  
_Love is danger, love is pleasure_  
_Love is pure-the only treasure_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_Cleaning my soul_  
_The power of love_  
_A force from above_  
_A sky-scraping dove_

_Flame on burn desire_  
_Love with tongues of fire_  
_Purge the soul_  
_Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
_Keep the vampires from your door_

An old Sith saying states, “We take what we desire because we can. We can because we have power. We have power because we are Sith.”

You have never desired Nagina before. As the niece of your master she is off-limits. You know your place. The training that you received until now already forged you into a weapon of the Sith. You are an instrument of revenge against the Jedi Order. That is your destiny.

Since you entered your teenage years, more discipline is required to keep you in check. Strange feelings reign you from time to time. Bewildering things happen to your body.

Recently, when your master had towered above you, the lash in his gloved hands, he had snorted,

_“Choose someone as a successor and you will inevitably be succeeded._  
_Choose someone hungrier and you will be devoured._  
_Choose someone quicker and you won't dodge the blade at your back._  
_Choose someone with more patience and you won't block the blade at your throat._  
_Choose someone more devious and you'll hold the blade that kills you._  
_Choose someone more clever and you'll never know your end._  
_Despite these cautions, an apprentice is essential._  
_A Master without an apprentice is a Master of nothing.”_

Then he had called you bad names, giving you an even worse treatment than before.

Lying on the floor and covered in your own blood, you had sworn to yourself to choose wisely once you turn into a Sith master yourself. You want somebody clever, inventive as your apprentice. With wicked humour and vision. Not a mere puppet. You will reform the 'Rule of Two' into something better. It will be more than a master and servant system. Much more.

While Nagina goes on kissing you, and she needs to stand on tiptoe to reach your mouth, you gaze into her green-grey eyes. Nothing but honest love shines in them. That puzzles you profoundly. You never did anything to encourage such feelings.

Over the past few years she has been the only female face that you were allowed to gaze at occasionally. Your mother on far away Darthomir is but a vague blur at the edge of your consciousness. Her name is Talzin and she is a very powerful Night Sister. Sometimes you ask yourself if your mind is not playing tricks on you. That she is but a dream that you made up as a coping mechanism. It does not matter.

But Nagina's lips are real. And they are soft, pliant, searching.

This is a challenge that you have to answer. The warrior that you are will not be conquered by her natural sweetness this easily.

You wrap your arms around Nagina and kiss her back. But you are not gentle, you are hungry. Hungry for more, even though you know that you shouldn't. Your tongue surges forward like a lightsaber. Then you claim her mouth.

For a tiny heartbeat her eyes widen, but then she calms down again. And even better, she lets you assume control from her.

Having grown up under the tutelage of a powerful Sith, Nagina knows what is good for her. You want to be good for her. Astonishingly good.

One of your hands does not stay around her waist. It crawls up her belly like a little spider.

You like what you feel.

Curious, your fingers move further up. Towards even more forbidden territory. She does nothing to discourage you.

Triumph and relief flood you.

But then there is an obstacle.

History studies have taught you that Darth Bane had fallen in love with fellow Sith pupil Githany. But that did not stop him from doing what had to be done on the battle field of Ruusan. His lover had not been spared the thought bomb.

To feel Nagina so close to you, so intimately, makes you ask yourself dangerous questions. What if you had to kill her for your cause, would you do it? Could you let her face unspeakable horrors?

Notably, both the Jedi and Sith shun love. You know why that is. But now that you hold her, feel her and taste her, you are not sure that you can ever let go of her again.

“Insolent boy!” calls a harsh voice.

You both freeze.

“Nagina, step away from him!” your master demands, cold fury singing in his voice.

She reaches out to stroke your right cheek before interrupting your kiss. Her eyes are pools of despair. Then she severs your physical connection. “But Uncle Sheev...” she starts to protest.

“I thought we had an understanding,” he tells her, anger still simmering inside him. “That I never play with your toys and you are not to touch mine. What just happened here? Please enlighten me!”

She draws up her chin and, right in front of your eyes, alters into a different person altogether. A true princess of the Light Side of the Force. “Maul is not a toy,” she states regally. “He is a person with his own rights. One of them is dignity. Do not keep denying him that!”

His laughter echoes into every corner of the building. “You could have found a different way of telling me that you want to study law, Nagina!”

There is a shimmer of tears in her eyes, but she blinks them away. “We already have an advocate of evil in our family. I'd rather be a kindergarten teacher.”

Your master crooks his head. “If that is your calling, so be it.” He smiles a real smile, not one of his artificial ones. “But beware of your eagerness to root out evil right from the start. Not everyone comes into this world like a little ray of sunshine. Take this piece of scum, for example!”

Nagina does not feel it coming, even though she has been around him from birth on.

Wanting to make a good impression on her, you bite your teeth together when the first blast of Force lightening hits you.

Nagina yelps and rushes towards you, determined to get in the line of fire. For that you adore her even more than before. Such altruism is rare.

“This Zabrak was born by a woman so vile and devious that she offered him to me as a present,” your master says and moves his left wrist to suspend Nagina hanging in mid-air. “I love you, my darling girl, but I can do as I please with the things that belong to me. Neck and crop.”

She flails with her arms like a creature that attempts to swim away. “I am not a thing. Neither is he.”

An even more vicious blast hits you, making you convulse all over.

“You are life to me, Nagina.” You feel a touch of jealousy. She is more important than you are to the person that is your master. “But this bone pile on the floor is less than an implement. Less than a wiping cloth.”

“He is your dark acolyte.” For the first time ever you sense that Nagina is capable of profound anger. “You owe him respect and safety.”

You mentally prepare for the third strike of energy, but your master steps closer to his niece instead. He frames her face with both hands. “You can do whatever you wish to do in pre-school education. I want you to be happy. But never do interfere with my training methods again. Maul here will pay with his life the next time. Is that understood?”

She bites her lips, draws blood.

“Is that understood?” he repeats with surprising gentleness.

Nagina narrows her eyes like a tokken ready to claw his eyes out. But when she speaks, her voice is harsher than a winter storm on Hooth. “I see you decided to teach me two lessons today, Master.”

The words she just used are not her own. You recognize them as a quote from Darth Zannah, the disciple of Darth Bane.

“You have shown me the patience that you can dominate another being through cunning, and to bend it to your will, all while maintaining a sense of detachment.”

Astonished, your master carefully sets her down on the floor again.

“Detachment seems to be essential for you, Sheev.”

Normally, she tenderly addresses him as her uncle. Now she seems to have purposefully dropped that familiarity. Right in front of your eyes she has changed from a hopeful girl into a disillusioned young woman.

“I will return to Chandrila immediately, honouring this particular wish of yours to stay aloof and detached.”

He smirks. “Now you are plain silly, Nagina.”

“You will let me return to my foster family... now! Be the Sith lord that you need to be, but do not bother me with it any more!”

His features harden. “You still have eight weeks of summer vacations left. I wanted to...”

“Fry your loyal apprentice alive,” Nagina interrupts him. “Have fun then! I will not stay on to follow that drama until its bitter end. As you just said yourself, these are my vacations. Mine alone.”

With that she turns on her heels and strides off.

You never have seen your master speechless. He stands there with his mouth hanging wide open and a hurt look on his face.

It is only then that you realize why attachment is forbidden. Love is a harsh master. But you are grateful to Nagina for the valuable lesson. You will cherish it forever more. Like the kiss she has given you. It was worth all the pain.

Your master runs after his only living relative, his hands stretched out ahead of him. She will never stop running from him and he will pursue her, until death will part them. He is the Dark Side and she is the Light Side of the Force, combined in a never-ending quarrel.

You however will become something else when the right time has come. Something even more powerful than a Force bender. But for now you will play the role that has been assigned to you. You will be perfect at it. Nobody will stop you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “The power of love” by Frankie goes to Hollywood (1984)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
